The present invention is related to oxindole derivatives, compositions containing the same, and methods of use and manufacture of the same. Such compounds generally are useful pharmacologically as agents in those disease states alleviated by the alteration of mitogen activated signaling pathways in general, and in particular in the inhibition or antagonism of protein kinases, which pathologically involve aberrant cellular proliferation. Such disease states include tumor growth, restenosis, atherosclerosis, pain and thrombosis. In particular, the present invention relates to a series of substituted oxindole compounds, which exhibit Trk family protein tyrosine kinase inhibition, and which are useful in cancer therapy and chronic pain indications.
Cell growth, differentiation, metabolism and function are tightly controlled in higher eukaryotes. The ability of a cell to rapidly and appropriately respond to the array of external and internal signals it continually receives is of critical importance in maintaining a balance between these processes (Rozengurt, Current Opinion in Cell Biology 1992, 4, 161-5; Wilks, Progress in Growth Factor Research 1990, 2, 97-111). The loss of control over cellular regulation can often lead to aberrant cell function or death, often resulting in a disease state in the parent organism.
The protein kinases represent a large family of proteins which play a central role in the regulation of a wide variety of cellular processes and maintaining control over cellular function (Hanks, et al., Science 1988, 241, 42-52). A partial list of such kinases includes ab1, ATK, bcr-ab1, Blk, Brk, Btk, c-kit, c-met, c-src, CDK1, CDK2, CDK4, CDK6, cRaf1, CSF1R, CSK, EGFR, ErbB2, ErbB3, ErbB4, ERK, Fak, fes, FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3, FGFR4, FGFR5, Fgr, FLK-4, flt-1, Fps, Frk, Fyn, Hck, IGF-1R, INS-R, Jak, KDR, Lck, Lyn, MEK, p38, PDGFR, PIK, PKC, PYK2, ros, tie1, tie2, TRK, Yes, and Zap70.
One of the most commonly studied pathways involving kinase regulation is cellular signaling from receptors at the cell surface to the nucleus (Crews and Erikson, Cell 1993, 74, 215-7). One example of this pathway includes a cascade of kinases in which members of the growth factor receptor tyrosine kinases (such as EGF-R, PDGF-R, VEGF-R, IGF1-R, the Insulin receptor), deliver signals through phosphorylation to other kinases such as Src tyrosine kinase, and the Raf, Mek and Erk serine/threonine kinase families (Crews and Erikson, Cell 1993, 74, 215-7; IhIe, et al., Trends in Biochemical Sciences 1994, 19, 222-7). Each of these kinases is represented by several family members (Pelech and Sanghera, Trends in Biochemical Sciences 1992, 17, 233-8) which play related, but functionally distinct roles. The loss of regulation of the growth factor signaling pathway is a frequent occurrence in cancer as well as other disease states.
A variety of evidence suggests that nerve growth factor (NGF) may be a mediator of some persistent pain states, including neuropathic and inflammatory pain. For example: a) NGF is rapidly elevated in inflamed tissues; b) NGF specific antibodies substantially diminish inflammatory hypersensitivity; c) injection of NGF into adult rats causes a profound hypersensitivity to noxious heat and mechanical stimuli; and d) low level administration of recombinant NGF induces hyperalgesia in healthy humans. NGF produces hyperalgesia through several potential mechanisms. NGF results in the upregulation of peptide neurotransmitters in neurons that detect painful stimuli (nociceptors). NGF increases the excitability of spinal cord neurons to activation. Mast cells express NGF receptors and NGF triggers the release of granules containing histamine and serotonin. Histamine and serotonin are capable of sensitizing nociceptors. (Wood, John (2000) Pathology of Visceral Pain: Molecular Mechanisms and Therapeutic Implications II. Genetic Aproaches to Pain Therapy. Am. J. Physiol. 278(40), G507-G512.)
NGF binds to two different receptors, the neurotrophin receptor p75 (p75NTR) and TrkA. p75NTR is a member of a family of receptors that includes tumor necrosis factor receptor (TNFR) and FAS/APO1. These receptors have in common a cysteine-rich motif in the extracellular domain, a single transmembrane domain, and a cytoplasmic domain. p75NTR signals in a fashion similar to TNFR and FAS via the activation of NFkB, JNK, and ceramide production. The functional significance of p75NTR in NGF mediated biological responses is not clear. Proposed functions include a) modulation of TrkA driven responses and b) induction of cell death in cells that express p75NTR, but not TrkA.
TrkA appears to be the primary mediator of NGF driven biological responses. The most compelling evidence for this comes from NGF and TrkA knockout mice. Mice defective in either the ligand or receptor component of this system have remarkably similar phenotypes. Examples of these phenotypes include severe sensory defects characterized by a complete loss of nociceptive activity and deficiencies in thermoception. Anatomically these mice exhibit extensive peripheral nervous system cell loss in trigeminal, dorsal root, and sympathetic ganglia. Other evidence for the involvement of TrkA in NGF driven responses comes from the study of the PC12 cell line. PC12 cells express high levels of p75NTR and TrkA. NGF causes PC12 cells to differentiate into a neuronal phenotype characterized by the development of axonal projections. Loss of TrkA prevents PC12 cells from differentiating in response to NGF. (Eggert, A. et al (2000) Molecular Dissection of TrkA Signal Transduction Pathways Mediating Differentiation in human Neuroblastoma Cells, Oncogene, 19(16), 2043-2051.)
There is evidence that Trk tyrosine kinases play a role in the development of a variety of cancers including, for example, breast and prostate cancer. (Guate, J. L. et al, (1999) Expresion of p75LNGFR and Trk Neurotrophin Receptors in Normal and Neoplastic Human Prostate. BJU Int. 84(4), 495-502; Tagliabue, E. et al, Nerve Growth Factor cooperates with p185HER2 in Activating Growth of Human Breast Carcinoma Cells, (2000) J. Biol Chem. 275(8), 5388-5394.) Further, there is strong evidence that mediation of the Trk kinase signaling will provide beneficial biological effects. (LeSauteur, L. et al (1998) Development and Uses of Small Molecule Ligands of TrkA Receptors. Adv. Behav. Biol. 49, 615-625; Zhu, Z. et al (1999) Nerve Growth Factor Expression Correlates with Perineural Invasion and Pain in Human Pancreatic Cancer, Journal of Clinical Oncology, 17(8), 2419-28; Friess, H. et al, Nerve Growth Factor and its High-Affinity Receptor in Chronic Pancreatitis (1999) Annals of Surgery230(5), 615-24.)
TrkA is a receptor tyrosine kinase that belongs to a subfamily of tyrosine kinases that includes TrkB, and TrkC. TrkB and TrkC are structurally similar to TrkA, but respond to different ligands in the neurotrophin family. NGF signaling through TrkA has been best characterized in the PC12 system and is similar to signal transduction mechanisms of other tyrosine kinase receptors. NGF exists as a homodimer. Binding of NGF promotes dimerization, and autophoshphorylation of TrkA. Phosphorylation of TrkA increases the catalytic activity of the kinase domain and creates binding sites for SH2 domain containing cytoplasmic proteins. SH2 domain binding events initiate the activation of several signal transduction pathways such as PLCg, ras, P13 kinase/AKT, and Raf/MEK/ERK. (Frade, J. M. et al, (1998) Nerve growth factor: two receptors, multiple functions, BioEssays 20: 137-145; Kaplan, D. R. et al, (1997) Signal transduction by the neurotrophin receptors, Current Opinion in Cell Biology. 9: 213-221; Barbacid, M. (1995) Neurotrophic factors and their receptors, Current Opinion in Cell Biology. 7:148-155; Snider, W. D. (1994) Functions of the Neurotrophins during nervous system development: What the knockouts are teaching us, Cell, 77:627-638.)
The selective inhibition of Trk family of kinases (TrkA, TrkB, and TrkC) is therefore an object of the present invention.
There is a continuing need in the medical field for new and more effective treatments for cancer and for the relief of pain, especially chronic pain. Because TrkA and other Trk kinases may serve as a mediator of NGF driven biological responses, inhibitors of TrkA and other Trk kinases may provide an effective treatment for cancer and for chronic pain states. At present, there is an unmet need for small molecule compounds that may be readily synthesized and are potent inhibitors of TrkA and other Trk family kinases. The present inventors have now discovered novel oxindole derivative compounds that selectively inhibit the catalytic activity of TrkA and/or other Trk family kinases thereby providing new treatment strategies for those afflicted with cancer and chronic pain. It is additionally possible that inhibitors of certain kinases may have utility in the treatment of diseases when the kinase is not misregulated, but is nonetheless essential for maintenance of the disease state.